Iva's Journey in Panem
by RusticWolfxx
Summary: Iva Flock a keen careerer from district one's POV through the Hunger Games. At first all she wants is to win but as her days in the Capitol unfold she stumbles across awful secrets and the truth about how tributes really win. Now her next goal is deciding what she can do to stop it. Rated T for some violent themesxxx R&R!
1. Time for training

Dark. Awake. Darkness greets me once again, my room is warm and smells of pine and lavender. I sit up and take in my surroundings, my quilt is a plush velvet in an emerald green. A hand me down from the capitol it's self. The walls, ceiling and floor are all made of softened pine wood, there is a small fire place built into the wall opposite the bed. I get up and quickly and open the old metal chest and pulled out a suitable set of clothes to wear at the Future Career Tribute academy. I dressed quickly and begin the short walk to the training centre. By the time I arrive I am hungry and soaked through by the heavy rain that is pattering away outside. By now my sister would now be having morning snack. Her name was Talia she was ten years old and I always look out for her, ever since she caught the eli-sickness which many young children have caught in the past two years, in a way she is lucky because it means she will never be able to train for the hunger games like I have to. As I stepped into the main room filled with strong looking teenagers chucking around heavy metal objects, who all immediately stop and come running in my general direction. Lamina with her cropped jet black hair starts to babble on about how close the reaping was and about how she couldn't wait to try to volunteer. We all had been taught ho the volunteering worked, the first most loudest girl and boy to shout out with a raised hand could get in to this years hunger games- the 32nd hunger games. That is exactly what I will be doing in no less than three days which i will spend reviewing all my skills and going over everything with my personal training mentor. "So then" Lamina said glancing over her shoulder " I think you will definitely be guaranteed a place i uwill just hang back and wait till next year1" I gave a half-hearted shrug tossed my hair over my shoulder and slipped away to where my aqmentor Javert sat. "hello!" i wavered. He raised one eye brow and launched into an animated full scale recount of everything i should do from the moment i stepped out of the train in the capitol to the end of the hunger games. i had been told to obviously join the career pack, keep in with them and then when there were only a few left in my pack to team up with them. I hadn't liked the idea much, but then again what is to like about the Hunger Games?


	2. Cloaks, creeps and children

**Yay chapter two now up! Please read and review!**

**will answer any questions on story and/or the Hunger Games. Also sorry for any miss spelling ... :[**

After three hours of that i finally was able to get my hands on the weapons i firstly through a few spears and knifes at fairly basic target boards before moving on to a bit of sword fighting which was definitely my best point. Before i had realised, it was time to leave as i was putting on my midnight inky blue cloak, Swift and Flick the two incredibly annoying twins with reddish hair were lening on the wall looking at me "Hello" swift said first. I nodded at her trying to get passed. "So then, will you be all for volunteering or not?" asked Flick. i considered before answering then simply flicked my long hair to one side and smiled, "of course" i said before sweeping out of the hall. I took my time on the way home stopping to pause and sigh while i stared into the crystal clear river which flowed silently under the narrow stone bridge I thought to y self silently about all the times i had walked over this little insignificant bridge and felt nothing! It was only when the moon dappled over the water enhancing it's beauty that i took it in and started to really think. How many days did i have left here in my district, with my family. The answer was simple, short and scary: not very many. Honestly i wonder how many people will be thinking just as i had been, when you have been brought up your whole life to not accept failure as an answer it would never occur to you how likely your chances our of coming home happy and smiling versus the chances of you coming home in a wooden box. In the end, when you think abut it like that, you are much better off not knowing.


	3. A lovely day for a reaping!

The next day began and ended just the same and the days silently pas until I got closer and closer to reaping day. Finally I woke up and I felt as if I were to be sick for i knew exactly what day it was. I took a hot spring shower and let my hair dry out in the sun, then my mother came in with a long flowing golden dress - reaping clothes. If I am sent off to the capitol I have to at least look presentable. I slipped the glistening gold dress on and it flowed to the ground, my mother the started fussing around with my hair plaiting long colourful ribbons into it. I stood in our reading room staring at my self in the pale wooden mirror and my sister hobbled up behind me, crutch in hand. I bent down and gave her a tight hug. "good morning" she chimed "I hope you will not be sent off to the capitol, i'll miss you too much" she cried. I sighed "I think I will be off to the capitol today, but don't you be worrying because I will fight my hardest and will be coming home." she smiled a faint smile and then my mother called out to tell me I would have to head of down to the town plaza. After signing in I lined up with all the other 13 year olds. The Town Plaza is the centre of the town it is lined with lots of shops painted bright yellows and pinks and blues, if it wasn't where we held the reaping it would be easily a lovely place to spend the day, with smells from the bakery and cake shop wafting around and the children skipping around but even the Hunger Games has to ruin this little corner of happiness. Most girls and boys are decked out in completely new fancy outfits in gleaming colours, although you will always see the odd child from Patch Row in torn and dirty old clothes with mud covered faces.


	4. I Volunteer!

Patch Row in torn and dirty old clothes with mud covered faces.

repugnant smell and the ground turned to mud under your feet the houses the people lived in were like shacks. Roofs made of old rusting iron and walls hand made of mud there were no trees or greenery and only one small rusting pump to use as the people's one source of running water and then if the filth and the stench wasn't bad enough the whole area was circled in a high wooden fence so that the higher class of people wouldn't have to see them.

I stood for about five minutes while more and more children aged twelve to eighteen filed in to the square. My good friend Artiqua slipped in beside me her orange hair pulled up into a perfect bun, she was wearing a short light pink gown which was rounded and had a v shaped neck and short sleeves. "hello" she said "I would be shaking with fright if I were you, but then again i would never be you for i would have the sense to absolutely never even for a moment think about volunteering!" she babbled on. I nodded thinking about how lucky she was to know she would never have to think about what occupies my every thought also known as the Hunger Games. "Don't be silly Artiqua" I replied "for the next time you will see me is when i have come home after winning the Games just you wait and see. You will come and visit me in my pretty little victors house and I shall go to all the capitol balls." She smiled at the ground not nearly as convinced as my parents were when they told me that story every time I even mention the Games. The booming voice of Lilia Rose interrupts my thoughts, it echoes around the square as she steps on stage and everyone falls silent. She fluffed up her blue hair and, with her fingers straiten down her bright purple flamboyant dress. "Welcome welcome" she chirps "I am so happy to be here today and very excited about this years Hunger Games!" The video from the Capitol is shown everyone stands there awkwardly not whether to look at their feet or the screen. The the names will soon be drawn is all I think over and over again . Lilia walks 'over to the girls reaping bowl and does her annoying laugh before plunging her hand deep down into the bowl and clutching a single piece of paper. I fell my heart beating. Her hand surfaces. The name rolls of her tongue in a distinctive Capitol accent "Revlon Hemlock!" Before there is time for anyone to get shocked or startled or cry out or point or stare I instinctively throw my hand in the air and in my loudest voice I shout out "I volunteer as tribute!" Before I have time to regain my breath everyone turns around ad stares, quickly knowing this is all on camera I compose myself and turn to beam in the general direction of the stage. Two peacekeepers come and take me by each arm and lead me to the stage I stay smiling an angelic false sort of a smile. "Well that changes things." says Lila "now, on to the boys."


	5. Only the lowly

I sort of tune out as a boys name is called and at least fifteen others volunteer. even with years of practice I start to feel the bravado wearing off, I concentrated on my breathing and stance, I could not afford to freak out now I heard someone climbing the stairs of the make shift stage to stand beside me. I turned to shake hands with him and nearly fainted seeing who it was, well I can easily tell you who it wasn't it wasn't one of the monstrous boys from the training centre who chat to me everyday, not the ones who can throw a spear well over sixty metres. It was, to my disbelief a boy named Ashen Verona from Patch Row. His hair was a dark brown and thick with mud, he wore an old stained white shirt and navy trousers. I made a face and gave him firm hand shake. Lilia Rose continued shouting some nonsense into the microphone and the crowd simply stood and stared in our general direction, I put on a face so that I seemed almost bored and when we were told I calmly entered the justice building to await my family and friends who would be given an hour to say there final farewells.

my mother, father and sister came in first I was upset to see Talia with tell teal tears in her eyes. I lifted her onto my knee in one quick movement, even though in actual fact she was not much smaller than me. I began whispering in her ear about all the happy times we had, then telling her about all the things to remember like to feed the pigs and chickens and to get to bed early. My mother interrupted my rambling with a tight hug and a peck on the cheek and my father stood silently at the door. I expected him to at lest say goodbye, but then again I was simply past caring about what he had to say anymore. So when time was up I was shocked to see him only nod and shuffle out I gave my sister and mother a tight hug before finally saying goodbye. Artiqua came in second and we had a sort of farewell talk about all the fun days and things we have done together I am still trying to compose my face after she has left I know that the moment I leave justice building I will be whisked into the high speed Capitol train with my mentor Javert and escort Lilia Rose and fellow tribute Ashen Verona and taken to the Capitol to prepare for the games.


	6. On the other side grass is greener

**Hey since I am updating really quick and I made this a nice l-o-n-g chapter why not make my day and REVIEW?! Please ! **

The train ride was rather quick and awkward with an uneasy silence between Ashen and me we spent all meal times avoiding each others death glares because although he may be my ally he was still one more thing standing between me and my victors crown.

We finally arrived at the Capitol and it was overwhelming how many people had learnt my name and were now chanting " Iva, Iva, Iva!" Everyone was so flamboyantly dressed that it made my pale blue dress and long silky wrap seem like rags. We were both ushered along to the training centre, a huge cavernous like building all open spaces and bright lights. The tribute parade would be tonight so we were whisked of to remake for three hours of suffering in silence. As if we didn't have enough time for that in the Games! My whole body was washed at least four times and by hair was brushed long and silky so it flowed like a golden waterfall down my back. My nails were all a uniform shape and perfectly manicured and slight touches of blusher and a little sparkle were added to my cheeks. A silvery eyeshadow brought out the flecks of silver in my sapphire eyes and for a Finishing touch my lips were coated in a shade known to those in the Capitol as butterfly pink. When I was finally ready to see my stylist I was given a small white gown to slip on and was told to wait in comfortable black leather chair, I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor until the door creaked open and a woman who's name I learned was Iris walked in she had long swirls of ginger hair and was wearing a bright purple satin dress to match her long velvet burgundy coat that was adorned with small crystals that closet ex as she strode towards me. "Now then," she began "Time to try on my masterpiece!"

**Thanks for all the people who read and instantly went and reviewed ! If anyone wants to make an input or give me a name for one of the other tributes I would be happy to! also any questions of type are welcome so … R&R **


	7. Satin, Silk and Stitches!

**sorryDairy for short chap next one will be really long promise and please keep reading and reviewing! It makes me smile so…? Any tribute names…? Please pm or review ….…!**

Five minutes later I was wearing a costume that I could only describe as WOW… but then again I was never really a good person at describing breathtakingly beautiful out fits. But if I was really trying it would be something like this The main piece was a soda gauzy leotard that had swirling whisps of different colours twirling about stitched in almost floral patters over he bodice though the main part was a web of silvery blue. I wore boots to match that were soft supple silvery leather also stitched up with rainbow swirls but with parts of the leather showing the ought at the toe and heel. I also wore lone arms length matching swirly gloves made of the softest silk and if all that was not grandiose enough over my head hung a magnificent cloak that poured down to my heels it tumbles of pure silvery blue. I stare at my self in the full length mirror before finally muttering " thanks so much! No one could have done a better job. It's really, truly stunning and ill be the star of the show!" She simple chuckled rolling her eyes a bit at me before ushering me over the door to the room with all the chariots. It is like an amazingly clean staple all painted black for dramatic effect. Ashen walks in looking stiff as a board but amazingly handsome in a pair of silvery blue trousers which match my cloak, however he is wearing a bright shirt with swirls of colour and streaks of silver leaving him looking sensational. His hair that was formally dirty is now slicked back and his face shaven to a stubble to make him look very quick, sly and cunning. I tore my gaze off him at last and mounted the chariot with an air of grace. He quickly followed suit and was up beside me in an instance. I have him a curt nod of the head as the massive oak doors were slowly pulled open for the start of the tribute parade. I put on my best false smile, chin high and looked towards the doors awaiting all the smiling faces.


	8. Chariots of fire

**Thanks for all the support and hope u are really enjoying (Feel free to tell me please R&R!**

Our chariot sales on in and all I can hear are the screams and shouts of our names, all I see are people everywhere along the capitols candy cane streets waving streamers and clapping and cheering us on with smiles plastered over each face … oh well I suppose that little amuses the simple. I stand tall and proud waving my hand and blowing many kisses to random onlookers who chant my name. My cloak is bellowing out behind my like a sparkly swirl of smoke. As I look over behind my shoulder to check the pair behind us I see to my relief that they look nothing as good as us with golden jackets and tall to hats even there horses seem inferior. "Humph" I hear Ashen mutter and when I turn to look at him I see that he has a deep scowl on his face and his jaw is clenched. Suddenly worried he will turn off some potential sponsors by his hostile physic i lean a cross and hiss at him, " what the hell are doing? Cuz I don't know about you but I do know that I Kinda like sponsors so turn the bloody frown upside down or I will!" I threaten him sending daggers with my eyes but in the end he give up and puts on a seriously forced ice cold smile. "There that's better, isn't it now?" I smile back sarcastically at him.

When we finally pull up in front of the president's mansion, Snow comes out onto the steps and gives a long speech " welcome, welcome, tributes we welcome you. Thank you for taking this honour to represent your district in this years Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favour!" He finishes with his arms outstretched and a joyous look on his face. The chariot begins to move slowly forward again and I grip the handle so I don't fall off as it lurches about hitting the many cobble stones in odd ways. We are almost pulling in back through the doors of the training room and I can see Javert and Iris my mentor and stylist along with Ashen's stylist what ever he is called. I jump down off the carriage and run over to them, they are babbling on and on about how sensational we were and that it would for sure get us sponsors a smile crept up to my lips and I spoke. "Ya we looked amazing of course we will be getting tonnes of sponsors!" Ashen walked over looking very out of place and went on and on about going up to our rooms which of course would be the first floor above the training centre since we were from one. So we all shuffled over to the big glass elevator with all the fancy white pearly buttons to take you zooming up to whichever floor you like. So we all polled in and clicked one and the elevator slowly shot up, the doors were opening on the first floor before I could even blink. our quarters are like an entire house with massive bright open spaces and tasteful furniture the massive Windows over looking the Capitol streets are swathed in long looping sheets silky materials the sofas are certainly push adorned with large colourful pillows in satin as well as velvet. There is a massively long wooden dining table with many bright coloured chairs precisely lined up around it. The ceilings themselves are a pattern of mosaics and murals of wildlife and seas they are really beautiful and I could just about stare at them all day. Although I start feeling the long day taking its toll on me and decide to go to bed. I slip into my bedroom only to be shocked again at grandeur of the four poster bed, massive oak wardrobe and cozy carpet which leaves you feeling like you are walking on air. I slip of the cloak and leotard leaving them in a pile and stand only in under layers trying to find a nightgown or something of that sort. But immediately when I am opening the wardrobe hundreds of amazing ball-gowns and very frilly blouses and tight skirts come flowing out instead I am really beyond the point in caring so I shove the doors closed and stumble across to the bed hitting the light switch off. Surprisingly the moment my head touches the soft pillow I am asleep.


	9. Chalange you to a duel

**R&thanks thanks for all the support and I am glad loads of people are enjoying also look out for my poem fic called PAYZ and thanks once more! Don't forget ill answer any questions and try to include any input to the story u come up with… so enjoy!**

* * *

By five the next morning I was up washed and dressed all ready for the training that would last two Days I had barley eaten any breakfast as it was all two rich looking and even being a merchant from 1 didn't mean I had ever tasted such delicacies before. I stuck to an apple and a glass of pale squash before making my way to the elevator with Ashen. We were both dressed completely differently him in running trousers and a white vest and me in a ridiculous peach blouse with frills everywhere and a delicately stitched floral pattern. I had just chosen plain thin coal black trousers that allowed me to be able to move freely at the weapons station. My hair was in two side ponytails and was shimmering in the light thanks to whatever the prep team put in it yesterday. The lift ride is silent and brief but when we arrive in the training centre Ashen turns to me and says "We have to come across as a great team and get our way to the top of the careerer pack. You understand what I am saying? We become the leaders so they totally depend on us for every decision." I was shocked into silence at his speech because he had never actually talked to me for that long before. So I worked on trying to seem super confident and gave him an easy smirk all the while my heart rate increasing with fear I didn't understand him and people I didn't understand we're a problem. We walked over to where the pair from two were and I basically shoved my hand under there noses until they agreed to shake it. " Iva Flock and you are?" I question them, the boy from two stands with a casual smirk arms folded across his chest. He is absolutely massive and really strong looking from the muscles on his arms but absolutely got no brains he keeps up his grin gesturing between him and his fellow tribute." I am Machete Cleaver and this is Hope Springs" I sort of blank out while Ashen fully introduces us and gets them as our alley's. I focus on Hope she has short spiky brown hair and a pale face she is a bit scrawny looking standing next to Machete. The four of us begin practising at the sword fighting which I excel at and then we move to the spear throwing where we stay till lunch. By the time I am crawling under the covers at the end of the day I am exhausted because I can't bare any of these people all so stuck up and self evaluating also the fact that their survival means my death did help. I longed to be home in my sweet smelling cabin with my sister to read stories to and Artiqua to skip through the town with chatting all the way, I couldn't wait to get home. All I had to do was kill twenty three other people without them killing me first, pice of cake!

In the morning I woke and repeated the previous days actions but I tried out some rope making and archery which I was awful at but brilliant at the edible plants test. I beamed up at the trainer proud at myself for getting all the answers right, it would definitely help our pack to have someone who could tell wether we could eat something or not. I looked up to hear the boy from four whose name was Trew Breeze making fun of me,"Well, well then. Looks like we found our little gatherer. She should really leave the scary fighting for people like us who know what their doing." His district partner Mari Salt started chuckling. "Alright then, I challenge you to a duel!" I exclaimed.

Ten minutes later Trew was charging at me sword in hand jaw clenched, I knew this was important and all the game-makers would be watching so in the easiest way to put it. I-had-to-win. I slowed my breathing held my arm out sword at the ready, feet shoulder width apart and then we were dancing, twirling and leaping and spinning through the air at tremendous speed blades flying in very direction with a certain calm and peaceful look as everything was done in co-ordination. In the end I was able to work out his one flaw he always drew the blade about an inch too far away from his body with every parry, so with a flick of my sword I had sliced the thin fabric of his shirt, causing him to loose balance so I was also able to disarm him. I smirked at him lying in a pile on the ground and spoke"You may be good but your just not good enough," and then repeating his frays from earlier I laughed "Well, well then. Looks like we found our little gatherer. You should really leave the scary fighting for people like me who knows what I am doing." If looks could kill I'd of died an hour ago. Ashen is making fun of him,"Bad enough being beaten. But beaten by a girl?!" Even I was laughing my head off at that, Mari was clutching her sides with the giggles which lead me to think that all I had ever heard her do was laugh. Glancing up at the game-makers I saw they were all nodding their heads in approval.

Later that night dinner is great! Hot chocolate pudding with vanilla swirls, yum! I could eat it by the bucket full. Javert is talking seriously with Ashen about the games since he has never been mentored before. I concentrate a little on what they are saying although I do not really care. "So tomorrow will be your interviews and your chance to leave a lasting impression, don't disappoint." I nodded having heard it all a million times. "See ya all tomorrow!" I said with fake enthusiasm padding off to my room, once inside I was feeling really restless and was in desperate need for someone to talk to. I actually considered Ashen and Javet for a moment before almost laughing, so I decided to slip a long silky cardigan on that fell to my feet and swayed delicately around me as I walked. I crept out of my room and down the hall, Javert was still at the table sipping a cup of tea. I stalked off down the corridor past the massive sculptor of golden horses which was very appealing, down to the lift shaft where I clicked a button and in seconds was zipping up. I hadn't really thought about what I was doing and going to another tributes floor was strictly forbidden so instead I sunk to my knees, curling up in a tight ball. I felt so weak and alone also a bit afraid, of course I fully except it was no-one but me who put me into this mess. I clenched my jaw hard, with my eyes in a fierce glare wanting to run screaming through the night I was so high on adrenaline it was crazy. I took deep breathes and calmed my self down, slowly standing up I vowed never to let this weakness I ha just showed come again I pushed the button and before I knew it I was creeping back into my room again feeling no better than I had previous. But I lay back closed my eyes and just prayed for sleep to come, and come it did.


	10. To have betrayal, first you must trust

**Bonjour! R&R next chapter will start questions Mwa ha ha ha!**

* * *

When I woke up it was already half nine, I groaned and flopped over to the large bathroom. The showers here were good but the baths were better, the bath tub quickly filled with hot steamy water and the little colour changing lights gave the water a pink tint, jets of bubbles were fitted to the floor and a head massager was resting on the rim. I slipped in and immediately felt peaceful and calm the water warm on my skin and the aromas heavenly. After an hour I reluctantly got out of the bath and wrapped a navy towel around me to dry off. It took me ages trying to find something normal to wear and in the end I settled on a flimsy turquoise dress that reached the knee and a pair of sparkly pumps a bit too over dressed but around here anything goes. Seeing it was almost lunch I skipped off to find Iris and ask her about my gown for tonights interviews. I was really nervous and wished this day never to end for tomorrow I would be crawling through filth in some awful arena it surprised me how my time in the Capitol had flown by so quick I wished I could at least hold on to the small freedom I had left just a little longer but I knew I couldn't.

Iris was in the sitting room sipping a cup of milk and toffee swirl a popular brew amongst the Capitolites. "So then what will I be wearing for tonight?" I asked her she raised an eyebrow then rolled her eyes, "always so eager, give me a chance to wake up at least!" I sighed and slumped down thinking also about the private session I would have today with the game-makers I was told to show off my fencing skills but they had already seen that so I might try some knife throwing or flaunt my plant skills. The sessions would be in an hour I was a little excited at my first real chance to completely show off because I knew that I was brilliant at that. "Where is Javert?" I asked Iris who was staring off into the distance, "oh I suppose prepping Ashen for today." She muttered, annoyed I marched out of the room, "JAVERT!" I shouted, "where are you?"

I finally found him and Ashen whispering in a corner. I told him about my dilemma concerning the sessions and he just rolled his eyes, "stick to swords, now leave!" I groaned and shuffled out of the room closing the door and standing with my ear pressed against it curious to what they are talking about, Javert spoke first. "Don't worry about her she is just an attention seeker with a bit of brawn, your the one with the brains. Although u will have to keep her close until the end because what nobody likes is when a careerer like your self gets too smart for their own good."

"So your saying she is not even a threat to me?" Ashen exclaimed, "have you seen her fight? Well of course you have but you know what I was always told? Never underestimate your opponent." There was a pause and then Javert spoke "Honestly she isn't made for these games, to her it is all one big party with lots of pretty dresses and smiley people but u and me both know what it's really like. You know you remind me of myself when I was your age coming from patch row and all that. I like you don't mess up."

The whole way through the conversation I stood stock still, frozen in place because it hadn't taken me long to guess who they were referring to. I stumbled away still processing the information. My first thoughts were "we'll there is two less people I can trust!" Ashen had always been an enigma to me but this was too much and I didn't know how Javert could betray me like this I had actually known him since I was six! I continued trying to make sense of everything without freaking out too much. So when it was finally time for the sessions I was nearly breathing fire I stood there in my turquoise dress like an idiot with my eyes throwing daggers at anyone who walked passed and my fists clenched. When I was called I stood hard on Ashen's foot and glared then turning around and flouncing in.

* * *

**hey hope u are all enjoying just saying but anyone who was weirded out by the title it's a really famous quote "know thine enemy!" Yea and it also sounds cool… sorry for short chapter and I know most of mine have been longer it was just u find out allot so I thought ahh well ?) woooooo! Plz R&R and reminder next chapter I will start questions cuz personally I think it's really good idea… BYE!**


	11. Map your desires today wonder tomorrow

**I am soooooooooo sorry for how long it took me to update so I really tried to make the chapter long. I had a bit of writers block but with my newest idea I am back on track! I was also writing more of other fanfic PAYZ which I would love u to read! **

**Please keep reviewing and inputing:) **

* * *

Javert stood and waved me over to a seat. I ignored him and sat down crossed legged on the floor rocking backwards and forwards slightly like a child. If Javert thought I was just an attention seeking child then that's exactly what I would be, I could surely fool everyone into thinking I was just all brawn and bravado, sure I could act clueless and then when they think they all know me so well I will turn and they will never see it coming. I beamed at the new idea it would surely work,

"ok first things first," Javert spoke "I think you should play up the sweet career from district 1 angle for the interviews, be a little sly and elusive although not too cunning. Make sure to talk about the honour of representing your district and just smile and wave. You already know to show of those sword skills for the private session so I would hurry up and get yourself down to the centre now." I simply nodded not really caring, I stood up and spun on my heal leaving the room listening to the "click-clack" sound of my shoes against the marble.

Within fifteen minutes I was waiting in a long line of tributes to be the first to enter for my session. I wasn't really that nervous because I was made for this kind of thing, at home I kept my head down, did all my training and school work and just managed to get by. But now it was all different. I had to be the one to stand out, the lone victor. Like the rhyme all the children can be heard mumbling on reaping day,"No body is as lonely as the lone victor." Although being a lone victor sure beats the opposite. "Iva Flock!" I hear my name being called and spring up from my bench calming my thoughts, I shuffle over to the great doors and enter the room. It's massive and the game-makers eye me like children would candy. I take a long warriors sword from the middle of the room and begin to slice and dice up the dummies with spectacular speed, as I look to the game-makers they are mostly nodding in approval I am pleased and know the demonstration will have scored highly but it was nothing new so I completely ignore Javerts advice and try to show I am special by sitting down in the middle of the floor and reciting the whole of the edible plants book it takes me around ten minutes but by the looks on their faces I can tell it was worth every moment of it. I perform a polite courtesy and slipped out passed the line of nervous tributes winking at a small boy who looked around twelve he was scrawny and from district nine.

When I got back to my floor I ordered a large fish chowder, it came just the way I liked it creamy and piping hot. I looked around the room feeling bored slowly sipping down the chowder, I was sure Ashen should have been back by now I really wanted to ask him about what he did for his session, in the corner of my mind I was putting two and two together about what I had overheard. I had always liked and respected Javert but now anything I had once felt was long gone, when I come back after I have won the games I will show him not to mess with me.

Nothing was really clear about my tactics for the games except that I knew when the numbers were down I would have to clear off and until then keep a sharp eye on Ashen.

When I had finished all of my meal I went and found Ashen and Javert we all sat down on the large sofas ready for the announcement of the scores. I resisted the urge to be extremely childish and cross my fingers instead closing my eyes and leaning back until the start up music is played, as girl from district one my score will be shown first. As I clench my sweaty hands together my picture is brought up on the screen and a ten is flashing,"Whoo," I scream throwing my arms in the air so happy that a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I see a few eye rolls from around the room but everyone con graduates me, patting me on the back and saying,"We'll done!"

I slump back awaiting Ashen's score and no amount of preparation could have made me ready for it. When his name, picture and the number twelve are shown everyone's reactions are almost comical there is his small smirk and a fist pumping the air, there is a half strangled cry accompanied with a flinch from me and others reactions varied from cheering to back patting.

I am out of the room before u could blink locking my bedroom door like a child having a tantrum all I can think of is the disappointed faces my parents will be wearing at the moment. I. Just. Do. Not. Understand. What did he do? I keep repeating that question, I know I will have to find out if I want to have any chance of beating him. I try to think back to the training but to my memory he was sort of average at everything, I am sure he showed them a cunning plan of his instead of throwing a spear around. I will find out there has to be a way.

I check the clock, an hour until the interviews, I wonder why no one has come to get me yet so I decide to go find some people. Strangely just as I am coming out of my room Javert and Ashen are just exiting the lift murdering quietly to each other. "Where were you?" I queried shifting my weight from side to side to look intimidating, Javert just brushed me off with. Wave of his hand mumbling something about getting our stylists. So I marched up to a confident looking Ashen and asked him again, he smoothly replied, "We were just down at the training room because a few people wanted to con-graduate me for my amazing score." he breathed smugly.

I immediately knew something was up so I tried a different tactic that usually worked, I fluttered my eyelashes and leaned forward over the couch my hair sliding past my face, I tried my hardest to put on an alluring smile. " oh, Ashen please tell me how you got that… amazing score? I do so wish to find out and with us being p.a.r.t.n.e.r.s in crime together I do simply have to know!" I finished with a smirk and stood back watching him quickly fall for it.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you." he smirked, "The truth is that I was able to draw out a map of the arena and mark off where I wanted my camp to be and where I will plan to go looking for the other tributes, so basically I gave them a whole recount step by step about what would happen in the games to me."

Looking really proud of himself he smiled down at me, I stared back at him puzzled, "but how we're you able to draw the map of the arena? You obviously haven't been there, and it is against the rules to see it before you get there." He simply grinned at me tapping the bridge of his nose and whispering "Not yet,"


	12. Down too deep

Sorry for the late update ! But I was in France all week so I think I am excused 3 I think u will really like this chapter and I would just like to answer a few pm's I got.

1) this is if Katniss never happened and how the rebellion could possibly take place but … not actually sure yet:)

2) yes, Iva does have some kind of mental illness which I have put on slightly more of in this chapter

3) yes, I did steal Javert's name from the most amazing musical les miserables !

So please enjoy and R&R !

* * *

Ten minutes later I was perfectly fitted in my interview dress which was almost a tie dyed concert dress that fell to the ground in a regimented straight line. It was a mixture of two colours starting of purple then running into blue before returning to the pale purple. I starred at it unamused, I hated purple and straight dresses that weren't puffy or flowing, straight dresses just hung limp giving the impression that the person wearing it was dead.

I rolled my eyes sighing, it would have to do there was no backing out now. Iris attached a matching set of pearl earrings and necklace before sending me off with a good natured shove towards the door. I stumbled my way along the passage behind the stage and joined the line of girl tributes in rainbow coloured dresses,"Hey ya!" It was Hope Springs tribute from two,"Errr hi?" I replied not really sure where the conversation was going. She was in a knee length golden nineteen sixties style gown with sparkling sequins, her dress was nicer than mine I thought with jealousy. She made a face at my dress and sneered, "well your stylists really gone down hill!" I half snarled back at her but was interrupted when she started again,"Now what I really want to know is how that Ashen Verona scored an eleven. I mean talk about a high score! Tell me how, go on please!" I smirked back at her repeating the little action Ashen had done to me earlier, I tapped the bridge of my nose." That's for me to know and you not to."

The bell was pinging telling us to enter the stage, saved by the bell! Everyone shuffled in nervously and sat in the leather chairs, I would be first. Caesar Flickerman came in all in a greenish emerald colour looking like the wicked witch of the west, he bowed to the audience and laughed out a small speech which he had to perfection and before I knew it he was beckoning me forwards.

My heart was POUNDING in my chest ready to jump out I tried the breathing activities that usually worked when I got like this but they were all to no avail. "Everyone give a warm welcome to miss Iva Flock!" Caesar was bellowing to the now cheering crowd. "So then, Iva well done in your training score! What would you say is your method for these games?" I smiled back at Caesars comment and replied, "we'll I am quick and fast and if I say so myself an excellent sword fighter, so I hope to win by my strength." He nodded knowingly and asked me what I thought about this years games I took a shaky breath preparing my self for the reply and spoke out loudly, "To be honest caesar, I think there has been some cheating going on in these games. I have received some information from a private source that knows all about this years arena."

I hear many gasps of horror from around the massive hall at the scandalous words I have said. As I watch the change of expression amongst the other tributes I single out Ashen who is almost chocking on air with the funniest expression I have seen in years.

Caesar is not really sure how to continue but he tries his best by putting on a false smile and addresses the crowd in a laughable tone telling them that I have surely gotten mixed up and must be mistaken. I am actually so outraged at my words that I feel that known sense of anger roll over my body and I have to clench my teeth and fists to stop from leaping up and throttling Caesar, "oh, I can assure u that I am not mistaken and it has happened through no fault of any one of us tributes. It is someone in the capitols doing and it should be found out immediately and stopped!"

I finished with a cold hard determined look in my eyes.

Caesar awkwardly nods taking a gulp he probably wishes the interview to be over but I still have a few seconds left so I stand up feeling the dress rise with me, I stand feet shoulder width apart and arms at my sides taking small breathes to conceal my inner rage." People of the Capitol, citizens of Panem none of u can stand for such an outrageous act of injustice as this? The answer is u can't! We all have to act so we all have an equal chance at victory no matter how small that victory is, to succeeded we need equality for all!"

Finishing my speech with my head held high and rebellious, just in time to hear the ding of the bell, my turn is over. Ashen is walking over for his turn a ghostly shade of white and also looking quite sick, I smirk to my self realising what the consequences of my actions could be. Sitting in my seat I zone out away from everyone else's stares, I continue the breathing actions my doctor taught me, since arriving here its getting harder and harder to control myself and tonight it seems to have tipped me to near breaking point which is bad news.

With my new found serenity I am able to process what I have done and WHY I did it. I have a small inkling that I did it for my name to be known and remembered instead of the actual cause its self, not that there really is a cause I just wanted to make something of my life with that opportunity because if I am to die in these games what really kills me is the thought of no one knowing the sad story of Iva Flock and how she died.

Thinking that a good idea I beamed, I would not be just another tribute with a sad ending I would start fighting before I even set foot in the arena. I Will survive .


	13. Ready steady die!

**Hey! Longest chapter yet! HUZZAH! So I was think about what to write after I finish this and I wasn't sue so I would love u guys to review or pm and tell me either A, B, C or D. A) I do a sequel to this story but in another characters pov. B) I do a totally new story set about the real characters in the second book. C) I try to do a couple of one shots from either my characters or the real ones D) you can choose a new book for me to do story on but I have to have actually read the book and u need to be specific on what part or who's pov u want I to be done in. **

**Thanks and I will reply to all answers I get promise! Xx R&R**

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU!?" I hear Javert screaming, Ashen is also joining in with the yelling it is actually hurting my ears now I just want them to stop so I can eat my last dinner before the arena and then go to bed.

I shift side to side awkwardly in the long dress I am usually quite good with people but now I am dumbstruck into silence,I growl in frustration,

"I did what I wanted to do, so I am sorry if I messed up your plans, ok? Sometimes a girl just gotta do, what she gotta do!"

Ashen is fuming about how many sponsors we will have lost due to my performance and Javert just keeps shaking his head at me until he finally speaks up,

"look, now we will have no more outbursts. You actually put your self in danger, don't you understand the Capitol doesn't like people that it can't control, and quite frankly they can't control you which is b-a-d!" He is slightly calmer. I knew how to win this here and now,

" I will not utter one more bad word about the Capitol if you tell me how Ashen found out about the arena!"

I was grinning like a shark knowing the two of them would fall for it because it was of course a lie by all accounts, as I said before if I was going to die I would try to bring the Capitol down with me!

Javert began talking in a hushed but urgent voice,

" the truth is that every year at the games the Capitol will always pick a suitable victor before anyone even sets foot in the arena. Now this tribute who is picked does not always win, but it is quite likely and this year it was Ashen, so they took him to a top secret room and showed him really everything he needed to know that would increase his chances of winning. Ok? You understand?"

To say I was horrified was an understatement I was feeling like death at what I had just heard, my blood had run cold and I leaned over and began to wretch throwing up my lunch, straight onto the carpet. Ashen had gone to change out of his suit for dinner so the only one to see my accident was Javert, I wiped the corners of my mouth with my sleeve muttering about how I had hated the dress anyway. Everything that I was doing, was just to delay the inevitable so when I finally found the voice within myself to speak out I barely whispered, "how could you Javert? To all these tiny kids?Do you not see how unjust this is, to have no chance. No chance at all!" We were both silent after that looking at our feet trying to avoid eye contact, I couldn't believe what I had just heard, I knew the games were unfair but this? It was just one step too far and I wanted now more than anything else, to try to stop it. I would die trying.

I was seated at the dinner table no one speaking.

I had changed into a thick jumper and slacks, throwing my vomit covered clothes in the bin and muttering good riddens! I had completely lost my appetite sort of knowing that what ever I did tomorrow I was supposed to die in the long run of things. I picked hesitantly at the greens and meat knowing I should get some energy into me but just feeling sick to the teeth of this, I was home sick that was the truth. "Can I go to bed now?" I asked trying and failing to actually sound tired. Javert nodded and I crept off grabbing a basket of the different breads and a few jars of the different jams.

Once in my room I locked the door and changed into a lovely soft pair of silk pyjamas, I knew I would have plenty of time to wash in the morning so I decided to wait till then to have another bath. I settled myself down on the massive bed and spread all the jams onto the colourful pieces of bread, even though I have lost my appetite I knew I should get as much food into me as possible, as I sat and gorged I tried to think of a plan it was really hard and I had never felt more alone before because I knew it was just me, a thirteen year old girl, against the world. I bolt upright, "I need a real ally!" I whispered to no one at all. I was grinning once again. With a real ally, not a fake one like Ashen but one I could really trust, then my plans (which I hadn't actually made yet) might work!

I caught myself grinning like a maniac, thinking about what my dad was probably saying after my performance tonight and if he had the slightest clue to what I was going to do he would have already crawled over to the Capitol to scream at me. He would call what i was doing bringing shame to the family. I called it standing up to what is right, for the good of the people. I knew that I wouldn't come out of here alive because of the little show I put on the game-makers were sure to have arranged a most interesting death. With the knowledge I was to soon die I decided to order some paper and a charcoal pencil and begin to write all the information I had learnt down, after I was finished I made an even more detailed copy which I would try my hardest to get back home to Artiqua or my sister. Taking the more detailed copy I folded it again and again into tiny pieces until it fit into the locket which I would be bringing to the games with my as my token.

The other copy I folded in half and titled: Dear reader. I then found a space behind the large ornate painting above the bed and slotted it in. Who ever finds that will get a surprise! With all my plans underway I have nothing left to do, so after I have eaten all the breads and tidied up I settle down into bed pulling the covers up to my chin. I sighed, one day more! Sleep took hours, I kept turning and rolling even breaking out in a cold sweat once until finally I was pulled into an awful nightmare ridden sleep.

After a morning of preparation I was sitting in the hovercraft making my way to the arena. All the tributes were either looking pale and nervous or grinning like sharks, I was neither grinning or shaking, instead I was just looking triumphant with my head held high and proud, refusing to look down into the dirt.

We were pushing up through the earth in our glass tubes equipped in our tribute clothes that we will wear for the rest of our time in the arena or in another way to look at, the rest of our lives. Both the girls and the boys outfits were mostly the same, I had received a navy vest top, a large grey fleece and a brown leather jacket to wear on top. For the bottom half I had a pair of running leggings and black waterproof trousers with large pockets down the front where I could store many things, waterproof boots a rusty brown colour were also provided with enormously thick socks. When I had seen the outfit I had worked out very quickly that where I was going would be both cold and wet. As we moved further up are shoots where we could catch our first glimpse of the arena that Ashen would know off by heart now. I breathed deeply awaiting to catch the first glimpse of the arena, standing on my toes I was able to see over the top of the earth, and then I could see the whole place, my breath hitched and I wrung my hands together. It was awful. As far as the eye could see was thick grassy land in an almost barren scope except here and there were the odd tree or pile of boulders and I thought I could make out the outline of a little stone hut. on closer inspection If I looked down at my feet I could tell it wasn't just grass and mud, it was actually a marsh land with the water looking to be about waist deep another hint to how deep the swampy ground was that the cornucopia was raised up on high wooden stilts with ropes hanging down for tributes to help pull themselves up with.

The counter was down to thirty seconds so I bent down in a way that sprinters would use to start off a long run, with my back arched and one foot forwards one foot behind, Breathe in and out, speak in riddles, so as no-one ever is to find the key, to fit the lock, to survive the storm with power, don't loose your grip on the dreams of the past, you must survive just to keep them alive.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 …...!


	14. Game On

**Hey I am back and probably won't be posting any more for about two weeks because I will be on holidays yeah !**

**any input or output welcome lol!**

**and please keep reviewing ;) **

* * *

The gong has sounded and I have leaped off my pedestal, throwing myself into the water in the general direction of the cornucopia. I am literally soaked through in seconds as I try to plough through the water, sadly I was right about the depth, which is up to my hips and in some places even my ribs! I use my arms to wade through, pumping the forwards and back trying in a failed attempt to mimic something close to swimming. A quick scan around me while moving told me that most people were still stuck on there pedestals trying to get off, and the careerers in my pack were doing the same as me but I was quicker, reaching the ropes first I pulled myself from the water and onto the cornucopia where I lunged at the massive sword and clutched it. I knew a sword would do no good from this distance so I grabbed the throwing knives and took aim at an older looking boy who was managing better than the others, I positioned the blade in my hands and released the knife, watching it whizz through the air straight into his neck, he was dead before he hit the ground. Hope was behind me with a bow and arrow also picking off the people who were running towards us. I prepped my next knife and was about to send it spiralling at a small girl my age but something in me stopped, as I took in her helpless look as she was trying to swim away, her two ginger plaits were already wet and her face smeared with watery dirt. Instead I turned without thinking and threw at a mop of blond curls that could be seen poking out above the tall grasses, it turned a satisfying colour of crimson before completely disappearing under the water.

By now most people were out of range and only my pack were at the cornucopia, bickering over the weapons. I grabbed a special cover to put my sword in called a sash, it clipped onto my belt, I then lined my jacket with more throwing knives and then found a leather knapsack with only one strap and slung it over my arm. Into this I grabbed the best food; biscuits and crackers, dried fruit, little strips of pig meat, nuts and seeds and lastly a small loaf of bread wrapped in a plastic sheet. I found more plastic to line the bag and then I got som torches and a sleeping bag as well as two spare pairs of socks and a water bottle.

After I had all I wanted I sat down on the wooden floor which was shaking precariously, I peered around and saw that some kids were climbing a tree in the distance. It was so easy to see the people once they came above the grass level. I heard Ashen speak up," Ok, firstly well done to everyone, I counted five canons which is obviously worse than normal but it is because no on came to the cornucopia and that means they will have no food or warmth like we do. So at this great advantage we cannot afford to loose what we have so we will split onto two groups, the people who go hunting at night and the people who stay here and guard as well as preparing food and stuff but don't worry we will rotate jobs every other day. So is everyone okay with this?" Everyone murmured in agreement, I did to thinking the game-makers told him to do this, which they probably did. Machete found two canoes which got everyone excited for two reasons, none of us (except Mari and Trew from district four) had ever been in a boat before and this meant that we wouldn't be wading through water anymore. Trew started to examine it, nodding his head in approval and smoothing over the sides with his hands. I decided to copy what Hope was doing by changing

Out of her soaking trousers, jacket, shoes and socks. Once changed so we were only in running trousers and fleeces I hung up both of our clothes and put on new thick socks, I had not really ever been as dirty as I had been today so I grabbed a piece of one of the bags that had held the weapons and dipped it in the water, swashing it over my face until the mud was removed, as for my hair which had been done in a pony tail and was slightly splashed with the muddy water, I just took it down and ran my hands through it waiting for the sun to go down and the hunting to begin.

When the sun left the sky and the moon took its place, it was time to hunt, Ashen tried to make the groups even by making him in charge of his group of him, Machete and Mari. Then just to annoy me he put Trew in charge of Hope and I and as if that hadn't irritated me enough he decided we were to prepare the meal while they sailed off in the one canoe heavily armed. I watched them slip away into the night with much dismay, as I turned away Trew was poised in a cat like way wearing a shark like grin. I ignored him turning around and dangling my feet of the wooden veranda type ledge that the cornucopia was situated on. My feet were about a meter from the murky water, even though I thought against it, I couldn't help but to think the arena looked beautiful under the light of the glowing moon and the twinkling stars. This was the first natural looking scene I had ever been in, even though the game-makers had constructed it. In my district there was only a small park with short cropped grass and a few shrubs, even the small number of trees in the district were maintained to satisfaction and trimmed down to perfection. So it was nice for once in my life to look out into the uncouth, different and almost challenging surroundings. I was broken from my train of thought by a hand on my shoulder, "come, help us to prepare the food." Hope sighs next to me, I get up off the ground and stride over to where Trew has found a bag of kindling and is trying to make a fire to cook some kind of stew thing Hope has all made up in a cooking pot. I help Trew by taking two more pieces of flint and after five minutes our lamb hot pot, as Hope calls it, is simmering nicely. Trew finds a way to sit on top of the cornucopia with a torch and scan the area for tributes, while Hope and I sit side by side near the little fire. "Is it true?" She asks me, " what you said about people cheating? About the way the games are unjust? How do you know?" I nod to her questions and after a while where I carefully pick my words knowing they will be broadcasted to all of Panem. "It is true, as many feared the game-makers choose who lives and who dies." Then I lean in closer to whisper to her. "And when the time is right we will all act. But not until then." I see that she is contemplating asking me a question, in the end curiosity must get the better of her because she leans even closer and adds, "but why are you actually doing this? You have a fine life and could probably win this and go home to riches."

I smile sadly at her, she doesn't understand, I thought she would. "I do what I do because going home just isn't enough anymore! What is the point in all of this if all we are to do is abide by their unfair laws and watch as they kill everyone of us! They won't stop until there is no one left unbroken and unscarred. If you don't understand I won't speak of this to you again. But if you do I hope that you will help." she looked at me fear all over her face and quietly asked me if that meant I wouldn't be doing any killing in the games but I turned to her with a smirk and said, "we'll see."

Hope doesn't really speak to me again as she pours out the food into six bowls and Trew just sits on the floor scraping patterns into it with his knife. I am getting really bored and not paying attention to anything when the first cannon of the night is sounded making the three of us flinch, "nine dead fifteen left to go." Trew replies bluntly and all I can do is nod and plot when it is I should runaway.


End file.
